<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>negotiating boundaries by GaragesAfterDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877244">negotiating boundaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaragesAfterDark/pseuds/GaragesAfterDark'>GaragesAfterDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dungeon Brawlers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle Couple, Bratty Wyatt Quitter, Fighting Kink, Grand Siesta (Blaseball), Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Knight Triumphant is a Brat Tamer, Malik Destiny can have little a gunblade as a treat, Multi, Please Don't Come to the Hellmouth, Polyamory, Power Play, Random Encounters, Role Reversal, Sapient Building, Sensory Deprivation, Service Kink, Trust Kink, Use Your Words, Waiting, fighting blind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaragesAfterDark/pseuds/GaragesAfterDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Ships.<br/>One Sentient Castle.<br/>Deficits and Over-Abundances of Caution.<br/>Action! Romance! Paperwork!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Abbott/Kichiro Guerra, Malik Destiny/Nolanestophia Patterson, Wyatt Pothos/Wyatt Quitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dungeon Brawlers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Action!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter is focused on one of the three pairings in the tags.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malik and Sophia get side-tracked on the road to Hellmouth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the mid-day light of Sun 2 shone down on a lonely strip of highway through the desert, Sophia stood on the cracked pavement adjusting her parasol and sighing. She had been walking for nearly two hours since they had set out on foot from the closest public bus stop to their destination and her feet were killing her. In that time they had only managed to cover a few miles because her boyfriend kept making excursions past the boundary marked by regularly spaced hand-lettered signs all reading "<strong>DO NOT LEAVE THE ROAD!</strong>".</p><p>Malik's current detour was to investigate a large pile of bones on a nearby hill that he was certain indicated the presence of treasure. The base of the small incline was about 100 feet from the edge of the pavement. In that distance Sophia had watched Malik hack and slash his way through a half-dozen terrifyingly-giant scorpions, a pair of screaming tumbleweeds wreathed with smokeless fire, and a "cactus" that would probably haunt her nightmares for weeks.</p><p>This last foe defeated, Malik wiped his blade clean of the iridescent fluid which oozed from the vicious plant's brand new holes. Satisfied with his handiwork he tossed the rapidly dissolving rag into the mound of "cactus" flesh and holstered the weapon onto his back once more. He looked back at Sophia with a grin and a thumbs up before beginning to ascend the hill.</p><p>Sophia loved her beau. Thought the world of him, really. But there were times like this when she could only shake her head and wonder what was going on inside his.</p><p>Her thoughts wandered back to the reason for their trip to Hellmouth. It had been a simple enough proposition to begin with. (And already sounded quite exciting on its own!) But as the discussion went on and as other people were brought into the loop things got... complicated. A <em>lot</em> more complicated. What they were on the way to take part in was going to be very different than what she had expected at the outset. Her involvement hadn't changed: She was going there to watch <em>everything</em>. Only now there was a lot more everything. Sophia was still a very curious kitten and still wanted to see all this for herself... but now she was the teensiest bit uneasy that she might be in over her head.  </p><p>The clattering of weathered bones brought her back to the present moment. Malik had reached the summit and was rooting through the pile.</p><p>She called out to him. "Is there really anything worthwhile out there?"</p><p>His ears perked up. "Oh, there's definitely something here!" he yelled back. "It's red and looks glossy. Could be a precious stone. I can almost reach it..."</p><p>The side of the slope shuddered and bulged outward. Sophia's eyes went wide in panic. "Malik! Get--"</p><p>Then the hill exploded in an eruption of sand, dirt and rocks.</p><p>-----</p><p>Malik was airborne. Then he was falling. He landed, stumbled, but kept his feet under him. His face was caked in grit, his eyes shut tight and burning from irritation. For the moment he was effectively blind.</p><p>He could still hear fine though. Loudest was his own labored breathing and the thrumming of his rapidly accelerating pulse. Softer was the sound of debris raining to the ground and something moving nearby... Something big.</p><p>Above it all he heard Sophia scream, "MALIK, DROP!"</p><p>He did, feeling the rush of hot desert air at his back as something <em>very large</em> moved <em>very fast</em> through the space his head had occupied mere moments before. He hit the ground on all fours like a coiled spring; all tension awaiting release. He needed direction.</p><p>"D-DODGE RIGHT!" He moved without hesitation. There was no room now for second-guessing. He needed her to be his eyes, and that meant placing absolute trust in her instructions. It came as naturally as breathing: He trusted her with his life. </p><p>To his immediate left something extremely heavy struck the ground with enough force to rattle his joints in their sockets.</p><p>"BACK UP! BACK UP!"</p><p>He was springing to his feet as the second syllable crossed her lips was leaping backwards before even hearing her repeat the command. In front of him he could hear the wet smack of jaws snapping at the air and smell the hot reek of acrid breath assault his nostrils.</p><p>Then his back was against a hard, stony surface.</p><p>"UH! Uhhhh..."</p><p>He heard and felt the footfalls of a massive creature shifting it's weight. Every hunting instinct in his head was screaming the same thing: that was the sound of a predator preparing for the exact right moment to strike its cornered prey.  </p><p>He slowly reached a hand for the holstered weapon on his back. Blind or not, he was at least going to try to go down swinging.</p><p>Then Malik heard the familiar whoosh of a projectile in flight, and the thunk of something small and hard impacting something big and boney.</p><p>Something huge gave a start, then was pounding the ground as it moved. Away... away...</p><p>
  <em>Sophia! What was-- No, she was buying him time he couldn't afford to waste! She had a plan and he had complete conviction in whatever it was.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Sophia did not have a plan when she pitched the small hunk of cracked asphalt at the monstrosity. All she had was a desperate hope that she could distract it before it decided to eviscerate Malik.</p><p>Well, she had what she wanted: The hellbeast was giving her it's undivided attention as it barreled towards her like a freight train of bone, blood and malice. All eyes were on her in the worst possible way.</p><p>...that did give her one idea though.</p><p>She ran at a dead sprint down the road and the beast followed, rapidly closing the gap between them. When she could no longer continue to move at her full speed, she spun around to face the oncoming nightmare bearing down on her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I really hope this works...</em>
</p><p>Sophia tossed her parasol aside and stood in the direct light of the blazing desert sun.</p><p>The hellbeast pounced... and passed right through her like she was just a mirage. Her image scattered like smoke on the breeze.</p><p>The behemoth landed with a boom and just stood staring in puzzlement. Then it flinched as something smacked into it's flank. (Six somethings, each impact accompanied by a sharp crack like thunder). The hellbeast winced, then turned on the source of irritation. In the shadow of a bolder some distance away, Malik was reloading.</p><p>"Is it still standing?" he asked.</p><p>From where she crouched half-solid in the shade beside him, Sophia answered. "Yeah. Wounded but still up. It looks mad."</p><p>"Let's make it madder." Malik leveled the gunblade in the direction she had turned him. Sophia took hold of his arms and adjusted his aim as best she could manage. She was not a sharpshooter, but clearly she didn't need to be one to hit a target the size of a small barn.</p><p>The hellbeast began to charge them. Sophia shouted "fire" and covered her ears as tight as she could. </p><p>Six more shots rang out in rapid succession. At least a couple struck what Sophia took to be the beast's face. The lumbering horror stopped short of them, drew into itself and made a sound that might have been a snarl.</p><p>"What's that noise?"</p><p>"You made it madder, dear."</p><p>"Not that. The other one. Sounds like... an engine?"</p><p>"I don't--" but then Sophia heard it too.</p><p>-----</p><p>An enormous motorcycle came tearing down the highway, kicking up a cloud of dust as it slid to a halt just outside the reach of the hulking brute crouched in the middle of the road.</p><p>A tall rider clad in pink leathers dismounted from the idling bike, faced the wounded behemoth with shoulders squared and let out an infernal screech fit to curdle blood. To the hellbeast, the meaning was unmistakable: <em>Git, you varmint. <strong>Git.</strong></em></p><p>The beast backed away slowly from the smaller infernal, then turned and lumbered off into the desert.</p><p>As the dust settled the towering demonic figure surveyed the carnage, then took stock of the two <strong>tourists</strong> just standing there. "Alright... which one of you left the road?"</p><p>Sophia shot a pointed glare at Malik.</p><p>Alexander Horne turned towards him. "<em>Why</em> did you leave the road? The signs are <em>really</em> quite explicit about that."</p><p>"To get better loot drops." Malik shook his head. "Honestly, how is that even a question?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Romance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pothos and Quitter share a loveseat and wait</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyatt Pothos and Wyatt Quitter had been waiting in one of the many forayers of Sigmund Castillo for some time now.</p><p>The large muscular woman was passing the time reading a paperback novel while occupying the smallest amount of space on the furniture as she could manage. The little enby next to her was sprawled out over as much of the loveseat as they could cover, head dangling off the edge, and playing with their phone.</p><p>When they could no longer take another second of boredom Quitter broke the silence with an agitated snort "Really?...They <em>still</em> haven't gotten back to me yet?"</p><p>Pothos glanced up. "Who? Sophia and Malik?"</p><p>"No, the <em>other</em> catgirl and catboy who are meeting us here!"</p><p>Pothos went back to reading.</p><p>Quitter groaned dramatically. "What's taking them so damn long, anyway?"</p><p>Pothos sighed and marked her place with a scrap of paper. "Well, they <em>are</em> traveling on foot through a horror-filled desert forsaken by the rest of the world to a town which all the locals work very hard to keep people away from in order to fill out a pile of paperwork so that <em>you</em> can be entertained. I'm sure they'll be along as soon as they can manage."</p><p>Quitter blinked. "Was that... <em>sarcasm</em> I just heard from you?"</p><p>"Quitter, I'd like to think I'm fairly supportive of your interests. If you want to chase catboys, by all means. It's nothing I don't already know after all the times I've heard you go on about your Sonic OC..."</p><p>"And what's <em>that</em> supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Besides how you <em>clearly</em> have a thing for anthros?" She teased. "I just think we're here because you want to avoid addressing your <em>actual</em> problem."</p><p>Quitter heaved a sign. "This again? I've tried Pothos. Oh, <em>have I tried!</em> But that boy is so damn thick..."</p><p>"Hmmmm. Sounds like you're thinking about calling it quits then?"</p><p>In a mad scramble of limbs Quitter clambered onto her and got right in her face, phone forgotten and clattering to the floor. "I. Never. Quit. And I'm gonna keep chipping away at that slab of beef until he gets the memo!"</p><p>Pothos pushed them off of her lap back onto the loveseat. "Have you considered just telling him that you are in love with him? Directly and unambiguously?"</p><p>"Pfft. That would never work."</p><p>"...You haven't? You <em>actually haven't</em> tried the bluntest most direct approach possible?" Pothos sighed and set her book down. "Why not?" </p><p>"<em>Why not?</em> What if it changes things between us? We've got a really good thing going on right now... what if I mess it up and scare him off by being too blunt? Him and I are basically dating already even though he doesn't realize that's what's happening. Should I really jeopardize all that just to <em>maybe</em> hear him say "I love you" from time to time?"</p><p>Pothos pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me that wasn't the same reason why you kept <em>me</em> in the dark for so long."</p><p>"Oh no... I just think you're cute when you're yearning and in denial like nobody can tell what a useless lesbian you are."</p><p>Pothos reached over, knocked the bill of Quitter's cap off of their head and then pulled the hat back down over their eyes</p><p>"You," she said as Quitter clawed blindly at her, "are such a little brat."</p><p>"You love it and you know it!"</p><p>Pothos let go of the flailing enby with a tender smile. "I do. Would I be sitting here right now if I didn't? I didn't choose to ignore the Hellmouth Board of Anti-Tourism for my health you know."</p><p>Quitter adjusted her hat back to it's usual orientation. "Really? I seem to remember that you <em>asked</em> to be let in on the fun."</p><p>"I mean... I've got kinks too, dear..." Pothos blushed and looked away.</p><p>"Well, far be it from me to tell the softest top in Blaseball what she can and can't do. <em>I'm</em> just a little brat after all..."</p><p>Pothos took her by the collar, shoved her down onto the loveseat and pinned her there.</p><p>"You are <em>really</em> trying my patience today."</p><p>Quitter stuck out their tongue. "You gonna do anything about it?"</p><p>Pothos smiled slyly. "Maybe I just wi--"</p><p>"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Am I... interrupting anything?"</p><p>Pothos straightened up and turned to face the impeccably dressed figure of Sandford Garner. "No, it's fine. You aren't interrupting anything important."</p><p>Underneath her Quitter was pouting furiously.</p><p>Sandford raised one meticulously groomed eyebrow. "If the two of you need a more private space I can make arrangements. Really, it's no trouble at all."</p><p>"No it really is quite alright. We don't want to take up more of your time than we already have Mr. Garner."</p><p>"Please, you can call me Sandford. 'Mr. Garner' is just what my clients call me."</p><p>Quitter gave him a look. "Aren't you on the clock <em>right now</em> though?"</p><p>"Hmmm, yes I suppose you are right. Well then, I was coming to let you know that Alexander has just returned with the other guests and we can begin negotiations at your leisure."</p><p>"Oh, Hell yeah!" Quitter squirmed out of Pothos' grip and tumbled onto the floor, snatching up their discarded phone. "About damn time! Lead on, Sandy!"</p><p>Pothos quietly shook her head and rose, slipping the book back into her duffle bag as she shouldered it.</p><p>"You know," Sandford remarked as he directed them into the hallway "Sigmund would be <em>more</em> than happy to take that for you..."</p><p>Pothos flushed slightly. "Thank you for the offer, but I'd prefer to carry my own bag for right now."</p><p>Quitter smirked. "Yeah, Sandy. Don't you know that Pothos here is the cruelest top in Blaseball and gets off on reminding dutiful service subs how <em>little</em> she needs their help?"</p><p>All the lights in the hall briefly flickered pink.</p><p>Pothos took Quitter's ear between her thumb and forefinger and gave a gentle tug, tipping them off balance. Quitter turned their sudden stumble into a little sidestep and skipped ahead out of her reach, daring her to give chase. Pothos maintained her casual pace, not rising to the bait.</p><p>Quitter pouted a little and launched back into the conversation like nothing had happened. "I am <em>so</em> pumped about this! That Catboy hasn't got the slightest clue what he's in for... Big mistake challenging me like that." </p><p>Pothos raised an eyebrow an imperceptible distance. "Mhmmm... and if he wins..."</p><p>"He ain't gonna win, so don't worry your pretty butch head about it! Just have a little faith in just how much I want this, Pothos."</p><p>Quitter threw a grin over her shoulder and flexed a well-toned arm. "All <em>you</em> need to worry about is how you're going to worship your conquering hero after I kick some hot himbo ass."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paperwork!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kichiro Guerra and Allison Abbott coordinate safety</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Negotiations lasted the better part of an hour. There was a long list of pertinent details and concerns to discuss and iron-out between all of the participants and clear with the coordinators. Given the number of parties involved in establishing the hard limits, terms of engagement for the duel, the <em>exact</em> conditions of the unorthodox wager (including an entire side conversation about the definition of "Emperex" and proper forms of address for the title)... there was hardly a dull moment in the entire discussion. Eventually though, everyone present reached a final proposal.</p><p>Sandford slipped an amended copy of the script into an open file cabinet in the corner and gently shut the drawer. After about a minute, the drawer slid open again on its own. Sandford reached in and plucked out the papers freshly marked with Castillo's signature. He began to review them as he returned to his seat.</p><p>Kichiro Guerra steepled her fingers and looked at everyone around the table. "One more thing I need to make very clear to our guests before we get started: The scene that you all have proposed is <em>very</em> dangerous, even with many of the special precautions we can provide. We <strong>do not</strong> mess around with safety under Castillo's roof. While the scene is going on my word is law. If I call a halt, you stop immediately. Until I say otherwise, my rules are not the kind you're allowed to get kinky about breaking. If you step out of line with me, Allison will be dealing with you. And not in the fun way."</p><p>To Kichiro's right, Allison Abbott leaned forward in her seat and cracked her knuckles.</p><p>"Are we clear, babes?"</p><p>Malik, Quitter, Pothos and Sophia all nodded.</p><p>"Good." She turned to her left. "Is everything to your satisfaction, Mr. Garner?"</p><p>Sandford laid the last of the paperwork neatly onto the stack in front of him. "Perfectly in order. All participants are in complete agreement and have given their informed consent about what they are getting in for. Furthermore..." he thumbed through the stack of papers, scrutinizing the watermark in the upper corner of each page "I can confirm to the best of my ability that none of them are acting under duress or unnatural compulsion. You have my blessing to proceed. Shall I escort our guests to the dungeon?" </p><p>"Please do, my love. I shall join everyone down there after I check that the lounge is properly arranged for aftercare."</p><p>"Splendid! Everyone, if you could please follow me."</p><p>The visitors started to clear out of the room following Sandford's lead. Kichiro started to rise as well, but stopped when Allison touched a hand to her shoulder as she walked past. Kichiro remained in her seat as Allison quietly shut the door behind the last of the other guests. After the door closed Sigmund quenched the low fire in the hearth and dimmed the candlelight, silently signaling to Kichiro that their attention would be turned away from the room where Allison wanted a private word with her.</p><p>Kichiro made a mental note to praise them later for their proper discretion, then addressed the only other acknowledged person present. "Yes, Alli dearest? Something on your mind? Speak freely if it pleases you."</p><p>Allison exhaled and blushed slightly. "Ah... Sorry abut that, Kich. I know you said not to get kinky about your rules, but <em>damn</em> is it hot when you turn on the queen bitch persona."</p><p>Kichiro gave her a look that could have melted lead.</p><p>"Alli... I said not to get kinky about <em>breaking</em> my rules. You are free to get as hot and bothered as you like about being my loyal dragon, so long as it doesn't impact your judgment. <em>Will</em> it impact your judgment, babe?"</p><p>She gave a nervous chuckle and ran her fingers through her hair. "Nah. 'Course not! You know I'm great under pressure."</p><p>Kichiro gave a curt nod of satisfaction. "Good. Was that all?"</p><p>"No… I also wanted to say that you got this, Kich. I know that this is a bit stressful for you, first time coordinating and all."</p><p>"First time coordinating for <em>visitors</em>, but yes. Knight is placing a great deal of responsibility on me to oversee this one myself. I have more than enough reason not to screw this up already, but the added threat of <em>Knight</em> holding it over me..." She shuddered.</p><p>"Seriously? That's what has you on edge? I can't imagine anybody being afraid of displeasing Knight 'Safety' Triumphant, least of all you. You're an even bigger brat than I am when you bottom."</p><p>"Oh... you haven't seen how Knight doms, Alli."</p><p>Allison raised both eyebrows. "For real? Babe, I've taken an actual studded bat to your ass and you just giggled and asked for more. Knight seems like they'd probably be the softest most boring dom ever. What could they possibly do to you that has you so freaked out?"</p><p>Kichiro looked her dead in the eyes, "Knight will <em>weaponize</em> boredom."</p><p>Allison blinked. "Come again?"</p><p>"First time I tried to get bratty with this reality's Knight during a scene? They stopped <em>everything</em> and assigned me 200 lines of <em>quill script</em>! So of course I stuck my tongue out and asked for a <em>real</em> punishment... and they just <em>doubled</em> it! Then-- <strong>Alli, stop laughing!</strong>"</p><p>Allison was doubled over clutching her sides. "Oh Kich. <em>Babe.</em> Oh, you must have been absolutely miserable!"</p><p>Kichiro pouted. "It was the actual <em>fucking</em> worst! They had me copying the most boring appendices of old tomes for, like, two whole hours before I was allowed to make a... ugggh... 'formal plea to transmute the remaining part of thine punishment to physikal chastisement'."</p><p>Allison stood up wiping tears from her eyes. "And how did that go?"</p><p>Kichiro turned scarlet. "How did that go?! By that point I was so fucking horny from waiting that they got me to cum buckets over a damn <em>spanking</em> is how that went! It was <em>humiliating!</em> ...<strong>Alli!</strong>"  </p><p>Allison was on the floor, shaking with laughter. "Oh my fucking god Kichi! I-- bwaahhhhaaahaa, didn't know you were secretly such a-- hehhaha, a <em>lightweight!</em>"</p><p>"Th-There was hair pulling too!"</p><p>"Yeah, I <em>bet</em> there was you little soft-bottom."</p><p>"...I'd watch your tone if I were you, <em>Allison Abbott.</em>"</p><p>Allison bit her lip and looked up at Kichiro. "I.. uh... I will."</p><p>From her high-backed seat, Kichiro glared down at her. "Good, because if my safety enforcer steps out of line while on the job it's <em>Knight</em> who will be disciplining them."</p><p>Allison turned pale "Oh."</p><p>Kichiro smirked. "Glad you finally understand, dearest. Now get up off the floor... You have work to do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 3 is out now, in which the scene *finally* gets underway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>